


keep you warm and happy

by chocomintscoups (chatdelune)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snowball Fight, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatdelune/pseuds/chocomintscoups
Summary: Hansol and Minghao gets snowed in and cannot go to their mission. This leaves Hansol upset and Minghao, his ever so loving boyfriend, wants to cheer him up.





	keep you warm and happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hello musicboxing!
> 
> i hope you like this fic~ i know it's pretty short, but i might just gift you another one some other time. when the author reveals are done, let's get in touch! i'd like to be your friend uwu
> 
> it's my first time writing for verhao but i really, really, REALLY adore them!
> 
> thank you svtsecretsanta for organizing this event! fighting~!
> 
> happy holidays! ❤

 

Hansol blinked the sleep from his eyes and groped the bed stand haphazardly for his phone. With one eye open, he turned off his alarm. Minghao grunted in his sleep beside him, the man could sleep through any alarm, it exasperated and delighted Hansol at the same time. It was fine on days off or lazy mornings in bed when they weren’t due to work until late afternoon or in the evening, but when there's a tight deadline or early start it was incredibly annoying.

This morning wouldn’t be too bad, they didn’t have to go for Seungcheol's mission for another three hours and they were only half an hour away. Minghao could sleep in, for now.

Hansol carefully threw back the blankets and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Storm clouds had threatened to roll in overnight, but he wasn’t overly worried. A little rain storm wouldn’t hurt SVT's plans.

He crept over to the window and gently pulled back the curtain and felt his heart stop.

Snow.

Fluffy white snow was falling from the sky. Their car and Minghao's motorcycle were covered. The road wasn’t even passible. It would come up to his knees if he tried to walk in it. They weren’t going out today.

Hansol crept back over to the bed, trying his bed not to wake his boyfriend and picked up his phone. He speed-dialed a familiar number.

_"Are you aware of the time? What the fuck, Hansol."_ Jihoon’s tired and grumpy voice hissed in his ear.

"Snow. There’s snow everywhere. Hao and I can't infiltrate Neo Culture Tech's base today."

_"Oh, thank goodness for that. At least this means you won’t be able to have our ass stuck in the base in time for Christmas."_

"What are we going to do?"

_"Hansol, I am going to hang up this call. Call Seungcheol and tell him the goo— bad news and go back to sleep. I suggest, you too, go back to bed."_ Jihoon ended the call, leaving Hansol feeling down.

He had so been looking forward to this mission. They finally have theit enemy base's maps and the plan to steal the diamond is foolproof. With Minghao's tech and Hansol's almost psionic ability, they're unstoppable. Really, what more could you ask for? He sat down on his side of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Sollie," Hansol jumped. Apparently, his whispered conversation with Jihoon hadn’t been as quiet as he had hoped. "It’s five in the morning. We’re not due to leave until eight, what are you doing up?" Minghao pulled the blankets up further, trying to ignore how early it was.

"We’re not leaving today." Minghao pulled the blankets down, so he could see Hansol. His boyfriend was sitting hunched over, head in hands. Had someone died?

"Oh, what happened, babe?" He asked gently. Placing a tender hand on Hansol's back.

"Snow. Snow happened."

Minghao blinked. "I’m sorry?"

"Snow." His boyfriend pointed to their bedroom window. "We can’t go to the mission. Jihoon was so fuckin' ecstatic about this."

"Damn Hansol-ah, I thought someone had died." Minghao threw of the blankets to see the snow for himself. He whistled, it was still snowing. Thick and fluffy the snow was still coming. Inch by inch the world was being covered in blankets and blankets of white.

Minghao did some quick thinking. They had done some shopping yesterday, so they did have enough food to last them a couple of days, if not longer if it had to. Hansol always insisted in a “just in case” shop before any planned trip and for once, Minghao was grateful, at least they wouldn’t starve while they were snowed in. But first, he needed to cheer Hansol up.

"So, what do you prefer, an early morning snowball fight or shall we build a snowman?" He turned to look at Hansol, a smile on his face. The man stared at him like he was crazy. "Oh, come on, how often do we get to have real snow in Jeju?"

Hansol still didn’t look convinced. Minghao sighed. "Tell you what, we can play in the snow, and then I can personally, warm you up." At the sound of it, Hansol turned beet red.

"An early morning snowball fight sounds fun." Hansol mumbled to his toes. Minghao grinned in triumph.

Thirty minutes later, they were wrapped up in warm clothes – jumpers; winter jackets, heavy boots; gloves and scarfs, the lot. The only part of Hansol, Minghao could see was his eyes and single piece of lose hair that had escaped from his hat. It was amazing to Minghao how Hansol could be all wrapped up in unflattering winter clothes and still look sexy as hell.

The pair left the house to a bitingly cold world. The snow lay crisp and pure on the ground, untouched by humans. Indeed, dispute it being a weekday, not even children were awake to play in the snow.

The first snowball took Minghao by surprise. Hansol laughed into his scarf. "You said nothing about any rules." The younger man shrugged.

Well, two could play at that game. Snowballs soon filled the air as Hansol and Minghao attempted to take each other down. Both men were red faced with laughter. Hasol ducked just in time as rather large snowball flew over his head, almost knocking off his woolly yellow hat.

"Yah!" Hansol ducked behind the car as he put together his own large snowball. If Minghao wanted to play dirty… He chucked the snowball in Minghao's direction and smirked when he heard a satisfying ‘oof’ from his boyfriend.

Two hours later, they were both out of breath and beginning to feel the cold. The once picturesque snow had been well and truly ruined and it the snow was still coming down.

"Maybe we can make a snowman later." Hansol suggested, cuddling up to Minghao as they stood on the doorstep together, watching the snow fall.

"Maybe," Minghao squeezed Hansol's ass. "Or maybe you won’t want to leave our bed." He whispered huskily into the younger man’s ear. The sound of Minghao's voice in his ear had an instant reaction on Hansol's body.

Minghao gently kissed the spot behind his ear. "Shall I try and warm you up now?"

Choosing not to answer, Hansol turned and opened the front door instead, Minghao hot on his heels.

Later, much later, after clothes had been stripped from their bodies and the bedsheets had slipped of the bed and puddled on the floor; after hot kisses had been littered all over their bodies, chests rising and falling, beautiful obscenities falling from each other mouths until they were both fully and completely sedated; once skin had been bruised and bitten – Hansol was able to smile to himself as he cuddled up to now sleeping Minghao and muse that perhaps being grounded because of snow wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

 


End file.
